The story of the great Uzumaki kushina
by bunnylover005
Summary: give me the K, the U, The S, The H, The I, the N The A! We're cheering foooorr...KUSHINA! Uzumaki kushina desu, hobbies: eating ramen, beating guys who make fun of me! goal: to become hokage! Things I hate: namikaze minato :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was told that there are many misteries in the ninja world and I am one of them. I didn't understand what it meant. This person also told me that no matter what sort of obstacles I will face I must never stop moving foreward. But right now I want to take a break, I don't want to move foreward. Because it hurts. A few minutes ago I was told that I would be seperated with my family. I understand very well why. It's because I have special chakras and there are people afther it. So my parents want to protect me, but it is become dufficult for them to. Something warm rolled down on her face. A familiar voice said mocking: 'Ow! Our tomato is crying.' With a wild gesture wiped kushina her tears away. 'Am not!' She lifted angry her head. 'And don't call me that deidera!' A boy with straight blond hair was looking at her. They were at the same age, maybe he was even younger. 'Not like you huh? Confused or something?' Deidera stayed calm. It kinda suprised her, normally he would respond angered back and they would end up in a fight. Why was he acting different today? 'I undestand! I... really do...' The tears came out again. That's right it wasn't only her parents, but everyone in the village. 'But why...?' It came out as a whisper. 'Than why does it hurt!'

'You're still a child aren't you?'

'You're the one to talk!' The sun went down, deidera sat down next to kushina. They stared at the stars for a while. 'I'll take you home.'

'I am not weak you know!'

'I know!' It was to dark, kushina couldn't tell what he was thinking. 'Let's go.' Without further nagging followed kushina him. They arrived in front of kushina's house. 'Well then...'

'Tomato.' Again! She turned towards deidara. Her eyes were used to the dark so she could see deidara's face clearly. She wanted to respond but she couldn't. He was looking sirieus. 'Cheer up will you?' Kushina showed a smile. 'Right!' She opened the door. 'WHERE IS SHE!' Both deidera and kushina stiffened. What's going on inside? The whole body of kushina began to shake. 'Spil it! Or... just die.' This is bad, really, really bad. Seems like deidera figured that also. He pushed his hand on kushina's mouth and dragged her along to hide behind the garden. Two men came out her house. 'What a shame, they won't tell us.' Said one of them, he was wearing a mask so you couldn't see his mouth, he was also a lot shorter than the other one. The one beside him was wearing a long black jacket. 'Indeed what a shame, what also makes a end of their lives.' Both of them were wearing a headprotector. Ninjas? Kushina tried to break free from deidera's grip. No! Stop! 'Fire element: Fire radius!' NO! The house was on fire. Kushina burst into tears. DAM IT! She broke free from deidera's grip and wanted to run towards the two unknown ninjas. But all of a sudden she felt a hard blow on her head followed by darkness. By the time she opened her eyes was it already morning. A dream? She looked aroun her. Her eyes widened. N.. No way. It wasn't her room. Deidera...Her tears rose again. Mom... Dad... I, I am sorry. She wiped the tears away. Deidera... you blockhead! Everyone was still asleep. Kushina left the house without no one noticing.

'Ok everyone we have a new student joining us! Would you like to introduce yourself?'

'My name is Uzumaki Kishina and I will be the first female hokage! Believe it!'


	2. chapter 1: Bloody red habanero!

Chapter 1: Bloody red Habanero!

The weather was nice lately. The three friends were sitting on the grass in Aiko's garden. 'Ne~ne~ aren't minato-kun and tomato really friendly these days?' asked a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes. 'Tomato? Are you still using that name? She beat up everyone who called her that way, that's why her nickname changed to "bloody red habanero". Sounds scary right?'

'You're right, but what do you mean by getting friendly these days sakurako?' asked Aiko. She made a ball from her cheeks and the blood rushed to her head.

'Uh you know-' Sakurako couldn't complete her sentence.

'I won't lose to you! Bloody red habanero!'

*Sneeze!* Ugh I think I am catching a cold. Kushina bathed her feet in the river, it felt good with such a hot weather. 'Bloody red habanero huh?' She heard a voice behind her. She pulled her eyebrows together and made a funny movement with her mouth when she saw who it was. 'Oh it's you huh? Minoto.'

'Wah, so cold and it is Minato.' Minato took of his shoes and sat down next to her. He slowly let his feet sink in the water. 'Exams are coming up. What are you going to do?'

'Isn't that obvious! I'm going to pass with the perfect score!'

She is full of herself isn't she? 'So you finally plan on studying?' There appeared a wrinkle on her forehead. She didn't think about it... 'I'll do it!'

'What?' Minato looked surprised.

'Like I said, I'll do everything to beat you! E... even... if it means... studying... I'll just do it! Now excuse me I have to study.' Kushina left minato alone by the river. Minato smiled.

"ZUU" With a blink of an eye a ninja appeared in front of sarutobi. 'Sandaime! There is reported that four enemy's have entered konoha!' Sarutobi squeezed his eyes together. 'Summon Jiraya at once and let him take the lead on the search team.'

'Hai!'

That girl... Aiko was glaring at kushina behind her window. A shiver ran down kushina's back. Gyaa... just now. Kushina turned to the window. 'WAH!' Kushina lost her balance and fell off the chair. A girl with gray/blue eyes and a black hair in a ponytail pressed her face on kushina's window. Her face was distorted and you could see her nostrils

Kushina got up and walked to the door to ask the nostrils-girl what she was doing. The girl was still pressing her face to the window when kushina opened the door. 'Uh, you can use my restroom if you want...?'

'I challenge you!' Yelled the girl. 'My name is Hyuuga Aiko and you have to fight me if you want minato-kun!' Kushina closed the door. 'OPEN THE DOOR DAM IT!' The nostrils-girl wasn't planning to go away. Kushina opened the door. 'What are you talking about?'

'I want you to fight me right now!'

'Sorry but right now I am-'

'So you're scared of me huh? That's obvious be-'

'Let's do it!' Uh... she is pretty much simple minded...

*knock, knock* 'What is it?' jiraya entered the room of sarutobi. 'Jiraya? Did you find something?' Jiraya closed the door behind him. 'We located one of them, he is being questioned but he won't speak. For now they are not making a move so...'

'We can't be sure of that, take orochimaru and tsunade with you and find the others.''

'Ok.'

The girls left the house for their battle. 'You think you can win bloody red habanero?'

'No...I'm sure of it!' Kushina showed her kunai and rushed towards aiko. But all of a sudden was their battlefield cover within a huge amount of smoke. Smoke bomb? Stupid girl I won't fall for that! Aiko folded her hands together. "Byakugan!" Well then, where are you...? Found you! No wait... what's that? She is being attacked? Three persons attacked kushina without mercy and finished. The smoke finished along with them. 'No wait! She is mine!' I don't think they will be nice to her... Aiko rushed towards the hugest building in konoha. 'Can I come in?' She opened the door before sarutobi could answer. 'They took kushina!'

'What do you mean?'

"ZUU" 'Sandaime! Their presence is finished.'

'Let everyone now immediately! And go after them!'

'What do you want from me! Speak up!' The rope was hurting her wrist. The three kept silent. 'Can't you tell?' The voice came out of nowhere. 'God?'

'Hahaha... you're a funny kid.' A man in black appeared in front of her. 'You see... I hate this so-called ninja-world. It took everything that was dear to me. I have only my little sister left.' He pointed at a wood coffin. Kushina felt chills on her back. 'She is...'

'That's right she is dead. And soon she will be revived. I am going to use your powers to complete a forbidden jutsu.'

'Sounds disgusting to me.'

'Shut up brat! You wouldn't understand!' Wrong... I think I do. The man bite in his thumb and pressed his hand on the ground. 'Summoning jutsu!' A huge metal key appeared. It least that's the way it looked. It had a human form in the middle. 'Ok tie her down.' He pointed at the human form.

What's this? Red long hair? Minato stared at the "path" that was made of red tress. Smart girl. Without hesitation followed minato the "path".

'Hurry up you guys are so slow!'

'Let me go! If you don't I'll make you pay for it!'

'Can I borrow kushina-chan for a sec?' The space showed slowly a man. 'Please? I won't take long.' A man in a weird cape appeared, there were red clouds on it and he was wearing an orange mask that only showed one eye. 'Ah- hhahaahha.'

**What do you think? Please revieuw =D**


	3. Chapter 2: Tobichan?

Chapter 2 Tobi-chan?

'Can I borrow kushina-chan for a sec?' It was a man in a black cape with red clouds on it. He was wearing an orange mask that only showed one eye. 'Ah-hahahaha.' He scratched nervously on his head while laughing. 'What are you?' The man in black asked. He gestured to the others to be ready for attack. The three responded by forming a triangle around the man with the orange mask. 'Oops that's not what I expected.' He said. The space began to deform, the forest and four enemies who wanted kushina's power were slowly disappearing. It looked like transportation to a different world but I and the mask-guy were the only one going. It was dark but I could see we were surrounded by huge white cubes. My body was unable to move. 'W-what's going on!' I managed to say. 'Ah-hahaha, don't be scared you can call me tobi-chan.' I couldn't tell but I think he is smiling. 'What do you…'

'Don't worry I won't do anything instead I'm here to help you or something.' He scratched nervously on his head again. 'Tobi-chan?'

'Yes.' His voice sounded very kind. 'You're a guy right? Why tobi-CHAN?'

'Ah-hahaha, anyway this is for you.' He handed over a scroll. 'This is…?'

'It's a scroll with a special jutsu. If you would like you can learn it and pass your academy exam easily.'

'How do you know about my exams? And why are you giving this to me?'

'How do I know… hahaha.'

'That's not an answer.' Kushina made a funny face. 'Ah-hahaha, you're funny.'

'What's with that "Ah-hahaha" every second, just get to the point!' Kushina made the same voice as tobi while laughing. Tobi cleared his throat. 'Right. You see I created an organization for the peace of this world and I am searching for people to join me.'

'I won't join.'

'Ah-haha… but it isn't just a normal organization. I choose special people, you know.'

'Ow- ow- ow! Let me join. Let me join!' Said kushina while waving her hands in the air. Really… so simple minded. 'Yes of course, but you need to become stronger first. When you are I will come to pick you up.'

'Ok! I definitely will become stronger! Can I also become hokage?'

'Ah-hahaha, of course!'

'Ok!'

'But don't loose that scroll and study hard ok?'

'Certainly!' kushina raised her hand towards her head like a soldier. The space was deforming again, the same thing was happening again! But this time arrived kushina alone in the forest. 'There she is!' R-right… thanks for the help… kushina let out a sign. She hided the scroll and made herself ready to fight her enemies. I hope someone noticed my red hear I left behind.

Kushina hold on a little I am coming to save you. Don't you dare to die! If you do than I'll kill you! Thought minato while following the red tress of kushina. Minato was a kind person with brains but he could become very serious too. He liked kushina from the very beginning, not because of her pretty red hair but…:

"_My name is uzumaki kushina! And I'll be the first female hokage! Believe it!"_

Only a fool like her could make such an entrance at our school. Or so I thought… but when I observed her it made me realize that I myself was actually a spoiled brat because… kushina didn't have anything to relay on… no parents no family nothing at all and yet… she trained everyday like crazy. I do have everything but… I give up easily when it begins to bore me. I definitely will tell her someday: "I love you because of the way you are." But that fool treats me only as her rival.

"ZUU" It was a ninja of the search team. 'Sandaime! I am sent here by Jiraya-sama. We didn't find any clue of Miss uzumaki kushina. We're afraid we need your help sir!' Sarutobi took his cigar from his mouth and reached for his white jacked. 'I understand let's go.'

'Kazekage! Kazekage!' A ninja covered in injuries and blood entered the room of the kazegake. He waited in shock what the ninja wanted to say. The ninja fell on the floor gasping for air. 'They... *hah-hah* they want to start a war…*hah-hah*. Ninja's from the hidden mist … attacked us and left … a.. a message!' The kazekage's eyes widened. They were able to live in peace for a long time because of the agreement the village's made: The village hidden in the sand would never enter the village hidden in the mist and vice versa. Something must be wrong. 'Kurona! Report this to the research team and make sure they find out what's going on and make everyone prepare for war… just in case… ' Ordered the kazekage to the female ninja who was reading a book on his chair. The woman finished immediately without a word. 'You, ask someone to report this to the hokage.'

'Yes sir!'

'Now let us began the ritual.' The four ninja's were painting because of kushina's actions. I was caught dam it, thought kushina. The four formed a square around the huge metal "key" and folded their hands together. The four were moving their hands at the exact same time.

'Sheep, Tiger, ape!' Their chakra was so strong that you could see it. It slowly formed a blue cube around the metal key. Suddenly felt kushina an awful stitch in her chest, she screamed in pain. 'GYAAAAH!' Everything around her started to blur. 'WAAAH!' screamed one of the ninja's who was doing the ritual and he fell down. W-what happened? Thought kushina. The cube of chakra was broken. Kushina could hear one of the them scream in panic what was going on and then she fell unconscious because she couldn't bear the pain any longer.

Everyone returned back to the village. 'Sandaime why did you stop the search?' asked jiraya. The three teammates were staring at sarutobi. 'I received a message from minato, he said that he did find kushina and she is saved.' Suddenly a bird flew inside the room through the window. There was a note attached to his leg. Sarutobi took the note. 'What is it?' asked stunade. 'This is bad…'

'What?' Orochimaru became curious too. 'The hidden mist is planning to start a war. It's a message from kazekage. You three go to there and make sure for what's going on.' The three stared to each other for a second then nodded.

When kushina opened her eyes she found herself lying in her bed with minato sitting beside her. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah… what…' She stopped in the middle of her sentence because she did remember. 'You...?' Minato showed a kind smile. 'I saved you.'

'But how…?'

'I found your pretty red hair.' Pretty? Everyone was always making fun of it… minato too… no, wrong. I never heard him say tomato or... the blood rushed to kushina's head. She turned quickly and pulled her blanked over her head. 'Kushina.'

'What!' She shouted from under the blanket. 'I too am going to pass with the perfect score.' Kushina threw the blankets off her and sat up straight. 'Mine score will be higher genius.' She said pointing her finger to minato.

_Day of the exams_

'Next, namikaze minato.' Kushina watched minato entering the room for his exam. She clenches her hands. I won't lose… by all means! The time past by thinking this and minato wandered out of the room. 'Next, uzumaki kushina.' She drew her eyebrows together and showed her tongue to minato. Minato showed only a kind smile. Kushina entered the room. 'I thought jiraya-sama, orochimaru-sama and tsunade-sama would be here?' kushina looked confused to her academy teacher who was sitting in front of her. 'I know, but they left the village for a while so I am in charge here, you have a problem?'

'Yes, you forgot to brush your tooth again didn't you? It smells bad in here.'

'If you don't want to fail than do what you need to do, so stop talking and start.' Ibiku showed a weird glace what gave kushina the chills. 'R-right…' Ok just breath and do as you trained she tried to encourage herself. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bite in it. Then she pressed her hand on the ground: 'Summoning jutsu!' The smoke gathered around kushina's hand.

'N-no way…' Ibuki-sensei looked shocked

'Impossible! She's just a kid!' said one of the other who was also in charge. Mu-hahahahaa! Well I have to thank tobi-chan, thought kushina.

'How was it?' asked an old man who was sitting in a huge chair within a huge room. It was dark so you couldn't see his face. The ninja who was injured because of his fight with the hidden sand was standing in front of the old man. The wooden floor cracked under his feet. 'We gave them the massage.'

'Good.' The old man winced. He threw the table that was close to his feet. 'How dare they...' Growled the old man. 'How dare they to submerge a person from their own country here! I thought we had an agreement! You'll pay…'


	4. perfect score!

**Sorry I didn't had much time to write the next chapter, but it is here now! And ****I was asked to show it better when the situation changes, I hope it doesn't confuse you anymore. Enjoy!**

Chaper 3: perfect points!

_'Team 5: Namikaze minato passed with 96 points, hyuuga Aiko passed with 89 points and aburame shichiro passed with 95 points.' Omg al three of them are minato, thought kushina. They're all a genius! But minato has the highest score as expected. 'Team 7: uchiha sasaki passed with 100 points.'_

_'YOU MUST BE KIDDING!' yelled kushina. The teacher turned his head towards kushina. 'I don't like jokes.' said the teacher with a sirieus face. 'Uzumaki kushina passed with 100 points.'_

_'YOU MUST BE KIDDING!' _

_'I just said that I don't like jokes.' He looked angry now. 'And inuzuka kaito passed with 99 points.' ANOTHER GENIUS!_

'He~ I see, so it went that way.' Said tobi interested.'Yup, yup! But I really don't like my teammates that much.' They were sitting on a huge brige near konoha. 'Why? You don't really know how they are right?' Kushina wasn't sure but he was smiling right? 'hmm.' mumbled kushina. 'Why are you wearing that weird mask anyway I don't know if you're smiling or not.'

'Hahhaaha, well that's a difficult question. I like it... I think... and I wanted to ask you something, why did you come to konoha afther you lost your parents?'

'That's because konoha is good friends with our city.'

'I wonder if that's the only reason...'

'What do you mean?'

'Ah-'

'Kushina!' Minato was coming towards her and tobi. 'Minato?'

'What are you doing here?'

'I was chatting with a friend-' He was gone. But he was sitting here just now, how did he? 'Friend? You mean *obake?' Kushina shivered. 'N-no way! Anyway what do you want?'

'Cold as always... I wanted to say that I'll be going on a mission tomorrow.' Said minato proud and grossed his arm behind his head. 'Unfair!' Kushina's team couldn't go to missions for now, because of their sensei. He was gone to the sandvillage, it was some kind of war? 'I came to tell you bye and see you later.'

* * *

"POEFF" a frog appeard in front of sarutobi. 'A message from jiraya?'

'Yes sir, I brought information with me. I was told that a person from the hidden sand submerged in the hidden mist.'

'What! But why?'

'We don't know either, but what we do know is that the person is a young girl and now they are preparing for war.'

'A young girl? I'll send help and a research team, you can return now.'

'Ok!' "POEF"

'Juro!'

'Yes sir?'

'Prepare a meeting for the elders we have to discuss about the kyuubi.'

'Right!' "ZUU"

* * *

'It's gone!' Kushina pulled her room upside down. 'It's gone!' No way... The roll I got from tobi-chan is gone... It was right here, what do I say to him now? Kushina hurried outside. Where could it be!

* * *

'Is everything ready?' asked the old man in the huge chair.'Yes sir.'

'Ok we'll attack tonight, go and get ready yourself.'

'Right!' "ZUU" The old man was left alone in the huge old room or so it should be... 'I know you're there come out.' said the old man. 'Hahahaha, I'm found out already.'

'That mask... and those red cloudes... you're here again... Tobi'

'Ahhahahaha...'

* * *

'So you're all here then we can start the meeting. You know why you are here right?'

'Yes, I think we should began the ritual for the nine tailed.' said one of them.

'I don't think it's the right time.' disagreed sarutobi. The elders looked suprised to him. He was the one who wanted kushina to be a host as fast as possible. 'I sended a reasearch team to the hidden sand. The young girl who is hiding in the hidden mist is the host of the one tailed and at the same time kazekage's fiancee.' The elders listent to sarutobi in shock.

'What!'

'Why! What does that mean!'

'Kazekage received a message saying that, he wants the one tailed. So kazekage tried to hide her.'

'I see, so kazegake was sure that, that person could't find her in the hidden mist since they are sworn enemies.' Said a young boy who was also at the meeting. 'But how could he know that the hidden mist would find out about it.'

'Exactly.' said sarutobi. 'The question is-'

'Why would that person send a message instead of just taking her away, right?'

'Yes and thanks nara shikaku. I think that, that person will also come after the nine-tailed. So if we want to do the ritual, we'll need to do it in secret.'

**

* * *

**

The earth under Tsunade began to move. Earthquake? No it were bombs. 'Jiraya! Orochimaru!' The two nodded. It was war.

* * *

"ZUU" 'Juro? Were in a meeting.' Said sarutobi.

'It's urgent.'

'What is it?'

'It has began.'

********

You want to know why tobi did appear in front of the head of the hidden mist? And the reason why kushina was summoned to konoha?I'll reveal more in the next chapter. Let me know what you think

**Ps: do you think my chapers are to short? **


	5. our mission

chaper 4: Our mission

'Juro take over team 5's mission, I'm going.'

'Ye-' Juro couldn't complete his centence. 'Wait!'

'Shikaku?' Sarutobi looked at shikaku with a questioning face. 'What about konoha?' That was a good question. 'If I'm right you're in team 10 with uchiha mikoto and hatake sakumo?'

'Correct.'

'I give you an A-rank mission... watch over the city, the elders will take the lead.'

'... Understood.' answered shikaku.

* * *

'Kushina-chan?'

'Hmm?' Tobi and kushina were sitting on the brigde again. 'Did you hear about the war?' asked tobi. 'Yeah...' kushina bowed her head. 'Oh~? You look kinda upset?'

'Uhu... Thanks to that war I can't go on missions right now... my sensei is there too.'

'Oh... that's... mean I guess, who is your sensei?'

'I don't know... I haven't seen him, the only thing I know is that he is called orochimaru.'

'I see... You know I called you here to tell you a few things.'

'...?' kushina looked up to tobi. ' I think you need to know the truth about you coming to konoha. You will be the host of the kyuubi.'

The three friends were sitting on the grass waiting for their sensei. "ZUU" The three looked up. 'You...?' minato didn't undertand why Juro the right hand of sensei was here. 'I will be the leader of this team on this mission.'

'Why?' wanted shichiro to know. ' The hokage is gone to the battlefield in the hidden sand.'

'Hidden sand what's going on?' said Aiko. 'I'll tell you on our way, let's go.'

'W... what do you mean?' Kushina's eyes widened. 'The elders decided this... The nine tailed needs to be sealed and you are strong unaf to handle the kyuubi.'

'You... you must be kidding... right?' It came out as a whisper. 'Are you in shock kushina-chan?' Kushina breathed heavely. 'You don't need to be afraid... you're not the only one you know.' Kushina turned her eyes to tobi unable to speak. 'The finacee of kazekage has already a beast inside of her. And she is really strong, thats also why people are after her power... The kazekage hided her in the hidden mist.'

'Hidden mist! Why would he do that!' Kushina knew that the hidden mist and hidden sand were enemies for a long time and nobody would ever enter each other country, and if they did... bad things would happen?

'He must have thought that the enemy couldn't find her, but he did.'

'N-no way... Is that why they stared all of this...?'

'That's right...' Kushina had an awfull feeling in her stomatch. 'Does that mean, people will come after me... even more! And... I will cause such things to...'

'But I will protect kushina-chan!' Kushina came a bit to her senses. 'You know that enemy who is after kazekage's fiancee is me...' Kushina stiffend. 'W-why..?' Something within kushina said that she had to go get out of here, but she couldn't move. 'I want the ninja-world to be in peace-'

'WHAT KIND OF PEACE IS THAT!' That startled tobi. 'Oh! It isn't like that! I didn't want the cause this mess! I wanted to take the one tailed in and protect her! That's all!' Kushina made a sad face. 'Althought you didn't mean it...'

'I know, but if I said that to kazekage he wouldn't believe me! He wouldn't give me the one tailed... but know everyone is focused on the war so nobody would notice if the onetailed is taken away...' tobi's aura changed... it was kind of dark. Althouth kushina noticed this she didn't made a wrong move. 'I-I see.' She totally forgot about the roll that she lost. 'Then I'll be going.'

'Ok see you later kushina-chan!'

'Mm' Kushina nodded. she walked towards the city. This is... I don't really understand. "ZUU" two young boys appeard in front of kushina. 'Who are you?' The boys fell on the same time on the ground. "You don't know!" said both of them.

* * *

This roll was in kushina's room. What was she doing with such a dangerous roll! Takumi laughed. But it's perfect for my plans. Takumi was full of being a sensei everyday and try to teach those stupid little ninja's. It bored him to death...

* * *

'We're your teammate's... I'm uchiha sasaki.' He looked with an annoying face. 'Yes, and I'm Inuzuka kaito.'

'Ah! The two genius!'

'Is that the way you remember us?' Asked sasaki. 'But well...you are kind of stupid.' Kushina was with one step by sasaki. She grabbed his collar and made a scary face. 'You... repeat that again.'

'Calm down kushina.' Said kaito. 'We remember you that way... you weren't the smartest in class... you were always tricked and stuff and you are this time again.'

'What do you mean.' Sasaki escaped kushina's grip. 'That tobi-guy...' began sasaki. Kaito looked to sasaki, sasaki looked back and nodded. 'We heard you talking... That guy is the one who planned out all this.' Kushina looked at sasaki as if he was crazy. 'He wanted to cause this mess... like he said when eveyone is focused on war nobody would notice that the one tailed would be taken away...'

'What do you...'

'He said to kazekage that he wanted to take away the one tailed and he obiously knew that the kazekage would hide her in the hidden mist...'

'What...'

'And he probably reported to the head of the hidden mist that someone from the sand was hiding in his country.' compleded kaito, sasaki's sentence.

'No way! Tobi wouldn't do that! He's a kind person and always listens to my stories and-'

'You really are stupid.' said kaito. 'Who else would the hidden mist know that someone from the hidden sand was hiding in his country!' yelled sasaki. They were right realized kushina. The puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. 'N-no way... WE NEED TO SAVE TO ONE TAILED.' Both sasaki and kaito began to laugh. 'We know you'd say that.' Said sasaki. 'The third doesn't probably know about this yet...'

'That's right he is also gone to the battlefield...' said kaito. 'So it's up to us...'

'Right! Let's go! This is our mission...!' Yelled kushina.


	6. one tailed

Chaper 5: One tailed

'So... what are we waiting for? Let's go.' Said kushina. 'You go...' sasaki pointed at kushina. 'W-why?'

'We'll report this to the elders...'

'But-'

'You can do it right? You can use your special chakras to find her and besides... we need to explain the situation to the elders.'

'I see... RIGHT! Then see you later.'

"ZUU" and the three ninjas fanished. OK, here I go. _"Earth element: Iron chains!" _Four iron chains appeard made from kushina's chakra, it was invisible for the naked eye. Only kushina saw them. One was pointed at north, the second to west, the third to east, and the last to south. Wel then, search for the strongest chakra in this area... Three of the four chains fanished, the one that was left was pointed at north. The one tailed is that way huh?

* * *

"ZUU" 'Shikaku?' said a girl with long black hair, she was sitting next to a boy who was lying in a bed of the hospital. His long white hair covered his eyes. 'Mikoto? Sakumo? Why are you here?'

'I found him unconsious in his apartment.'

'What? Why?'

'I have no Idea, I just found him this way.' Sakumo slowly opened his eyes. 'Sakumo you ok!' Asked mikoto worried.'What happened?' wanted shikaku to know. Sakumo rubbed his head. 'I... I don't remember.' The two friends helped him to sat up. 'I'm ok... Is there something wrong shikaku?' Mikoto turned her head towards shikaku. 'I have told about the war right? Well... It's serious... The third went to the hidden sand.'

'No way... ' Mikoto held her hands over her mouth. 'He ordered us to watch over the city under the lead of the elders.'

'I see...' Said sakumo.

* * *

Kushina arrived at a seclusion. It was near the hidden mist but this place... there was nobody or anyting here, exept of a small wooden house hidden within the trees. There is nobody here but... my chain... it is pointing to that house. Kushina took her steps carefully to the house and opened the door, you could hear it cracking. There was a girl sitting on a bad, she looked a bit older than kushina. 'Find you-... What is...?'

* * *

I was lucky that kushina wasn't that smart but... her friends are a little different, thought tobi. I wanted kushina to help me out to find the one tailed but this way it is even more interesting... Tobi saw kushina leaving the old house with a girl, sorry kushina this is the end...

* * *

'Shikaku!' A girl with long pink hair entered the room of sakumo. 'Haruno sakurako?'

'I heard you guys are in charge for the city?' Shikaku's face became sirieus. 'Yes... is there something wrong?'

'Team 7... they're gone... All three of them.'

'What...? You mean sasaki, kaito and kushina?'

'Yes.' Huh? but why, thought shikaku. Knowing kaito and sasaki... they wouldn't do something reckless. 'Go with your team and search for them, and take hyuuga hiashi with you, you will be a four-man-team hiashi will take the lead. Make sure you found them.'

'Ok.'

* * *

'WAAH!' Takumi's hands were burning. But he could do it. 'Gwhahahaahaa, I matered it. The five-elements seal. There is only one thing left. Soon... I'll become stronger and won't need to be a stupid teacher anymore, everyone will bow for me...' It was all thanks to the roll that he stole from kushina.

* * *

'Sandaime! You're finally here!' Said one of the ninjas of the sand. 'What's the situation.' asked sarutobi. The man looked sirieus. 'It's totally war, we can't do anything. I was oredered to stay here so I could lead you to kazekage.'

'No need, bring me straight towards the battlevield. I'll join them.'

'Sorry I can't do that, the kazekage knew you would say that, that's why I'm here, he wants to speak with you. You can't go there.'

'But the ninja's of konoha are there, I need to join.'

'Sorry...'

* * *

'Hold it kushina-chan.' Tobi appeard in front of the two girls. 'T-tobi...' Kushina stiffened. 'Kushina-chan? Kushina-chan!' Said the girl who was with kushina. It seemed like she was in fear too. 'Kushina-chan!' she yelled once more. 'Ahahahaa... Sorry kushina-chan I made that girl scared too. Now...hand her over.' Kushina didn't move an inch. 'Kushina-chan! ...Or so the girl is suppose to react.' The girl's voice changed in to that of a boy. 'What!' Tobi was in shock. "POEF" The girl changed into a boy with black hair and small black eyes. 'What is...!'

'Back then...' begun sasaki. 'When we were talking with kushina, kaito and I noticed someone was listening... That's why we made kushina go only, since we knew she could find the one tailed. You were to afraid to lose the one tailed to kushina that you didn't even notice us.'

'What... what do ...?' tobi was still in shock. 'We didn't go back to konoha, instead we took a different route to the one tailed. Kushina's chains are invisible to the naked eye, but...' "SHIING" sasaki's eyes changed. 'With this eyes I can see the flow of chakra.' They were red. 'It was nothing much to find the one tailed with kushina's chains. That's also why we arrived earlier then kushina and the rest is simple we just made two groups. One was kaito and the one tailed who is heading to konoha right know and the second was kushina and the one tailed... that's the way we made it look but that one tailed was a fake, it was me.' Tobi was unable to speak for a second. 'Ahahahahaa!'

'What's so funny!' asked sasaki angry. 'What's so funny? Well... I was tricked by a bunch of kinds isn't that funny? Ahahahahha!' It wasn't the kind laugh that tobi always showed to kushina... it was different, it sounded dark. 'To bad. Well I'll be going then. Bye.'

'Hold on a minute!' yelled sasaki. 'Hmmm?'

'We... won't let you.' Sasaki's eyes were filled with anger. But kushina was still unable to move.

* * *

The four young ninjas gathered. 'Did someone find something?' asked sakurako. 'Didn't.' answered a boy called akimichi choza. He was kind of rond formed and had a red stripe on each cheek. 'Neither did I.' said Yamanaka inoichi, he had blond hair attached to a ponytail. 'I did find something.' Said hiashi. 'Follow me.' Shikaku was right thought sakurako... hiashi is perfect fit as leader within this team. 'But there was only two of them.' said hiashi while going to the place. 'What do you mean?' asked sakurako. 'I only saw sasaki and kushina and... there was another person, but I'm not even sure of it was a person... Anyway we need to hurry.'

'Right.' But what about kaito?


End file.
